


War

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl torments Sammi,Debbie is overly happy,And Russel is skeptical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is so uneventful,But don't worry! Next part is gonna be gooood.
> 
>  
> 
> (I hope there are no spelling errors,But if there are I'll fix them tomorrow)

Carl and Russel were in the middle of a heated makeout session when they heard a loud,Shrill scream flow through the house. Russel jumped back,Worried that something really bad had happened to someone,But Carl just smirked and got underneath his covers. He lifted the sheets up,Silently telling Russel to do the same. When Russel was underneath the covers as well,Carl laid down and closed his eyes. Russel figured he'd just follow Carl's lead,Because by now he had realized that nobody was hurt,It was only Sammi screaming,Probably because of whatever Carl had done to her this time.

She soon came busting through the door and stomping towards the bed. She roughly grabbed Carl's arm and yanked him up into a sitting position. He wasn't fooling anybody,He hadn't been asleep. He'd probably been waiting for the exact moment to hear her scream!

"CARL!" Sammi yelled as if he wasn't right next to her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Russel hadn't sat back up. He instead laid on his back with his arm covering his eyes. This was an everyday occasion since Sammi had moved in two weeks ago. Constant yelling and fighting and-It was just a lot of drama. Carl was still pissed at Sammi for ratting him out and getting him sent to Juvie,AND for almost having his brother locked up,AND for shooting his dad,AND for chasing Mickey down the street with her gun,And Sammi was still pissed at Carl for having her beloved son sent off to Juvie to get ass raped!

It was war. 

"What was it this time?"

This time,It was Fiona who had spoken. She walked in with messy hair and only one of her T-shirts on. It was late and everybody was trying to sleep,And now here Sammi was,Doing what she did best;Screaming.

"Thumbtacks." Sammi said calmly before letting out a vicious laugh. "Thumbtacks ON my fucking couch! I plopped right down on them,Look! Still stuck in my body! There's gotta be at least 50 in my legs alone!" She spat before sending a glare towards Carl. He simply shrugged. "You ain't complaining about all them used condoms stuck up in your Pussy,Why complain about another foreign object being stuck in your body?" He asked.

Fiona sighed and shook her head. She was tired of those two fighting all the time.

Bad enough Sammi and her perverted son were staying in her house and refusing to leave,But to add to the drama,Carl was constantly messing with her. Fiona didn't want Sammi staying with them either,Eating up their food and pretending she was a part of the Gallagher family,Poking around in their business and putting her two cents into everything. But she was stubborn and had nowhere else to go and that meant that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon,No matter what happened to her while she stayed in the Gallagher house. Carl was only throwing bombs and firecrackers into the already humongous fire.

"You're gonna get it you little rat." Sammi growled through clenched teeth. "I will sell my soul to the devil before I even think about letting you win this little battle. You seem to forget that I'm older than you,Wiser,Smarter. You think you're the first person who didn't want me in their home? You think you're the first person who decided to play a bunch of silly little pranks on me,Thinking it'd make me change my mind? Well,You're not." She said lowly,Getting into his face.

"Interesting. Nobody wants you living with them. I wonder why." He said before yawning. He shoved her face away from him and then flipped onto his side,Facing Russel who,Now used to the chaos,Was half asleep by now. "Please,Do let the door hit you on your way out." Carl muttered before shutting his eyes.

Sammi stormed past Fiona and down the stairs. She and Chuckie were sleeping in the living room. Chuckie was already fast asleep on the floor,But Sammi crawled under her blankets on the couch and stared straight forward. She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight,She had to think of a plan. And she also needed to get those damn thumbtacks out of her leg,But right now getting back at Carl was more important.

*******

"Mom is out of town for the next week so,I'm crashing here." Russel stated tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes. He'd been so worn out lately. He was always especially lazy in the Summer time. The heat was unbearable for him. Plus,He was tired from all the chaos going on.

"Okay,Cool." Carl smiled before pecking his lips softly. "Your sisters gonna be okay? You told them about your dad right?" He asked worriedly. Russel nodded,Sending Carl a lazy grin. He appreciated how much Carl seemed to care about his family. They didn't hang out at Russel's house as much as they did Carl's,Because if Russel was honest,Carl's house was more fun. Something was always happening. But even still,Carl had become close with his family,And that's all Russel really wanted.

"Told them a few weeks ago. Joanna has the gun you sold to me." Russel smiled even larger at the memory. Nearly two years ago he and Carl had been sitting awkwardly in a car,And Russel was purchasing a gun he knew nothing about. "She knows how to use it too." He added. "The girl scares me sometimes. She's into some creepy shit. She watches childbirth videos online just because she has an obsession with blood. And I think she gets her creepiness from Rachel. She's always waiting for things to die so she can cut em open and find shit." Carl laughed. He'd been around Rachel long enough to know that what Russel was saying was true.

Carl and Russel decided to head downstairs for breakfast after a few more minutes of talking. They walked down to the kitchen and Carl rolled his eyes,Noticing Chuckie already sitting at the kitchen table with three plates of food in front of him. "Morning,Fatass." Carl hissed before Russel slapped the back of his head. "Ouch!" He whined. "It isn't nice to pick on the little fucker because of his weight." Russel lectured. "You don't have to stoop that low. You could easily bring up the topic of his slutty mother who should be institutionalized,Or even the fact that he still frequently shits his pants."

"Gee,Thanks for the support." Chuckie muttered before taking a large bite out of his pancakes. Russel sent him a glare. "Don't be sarcastic with me you satan worshipping bastard child." He spat. Carl raised his brows. "Yeah,Thanks for giving me tips on how to be nice." He chuckled before moving away to avoid a slap. "Is there any food left?" He asked,Turning to Chuckie once again. 

"Mom went out to buy groceries,But there's still some milk in the fridge. Although it might be more like yogurt now..." He muttered. "You could have some of my food,Uncle Carl." He offered. Carl shrugged,Not bothering to correct Chuckie about calling him his uncle,And sat down across from the little fucker,Taking one of his plates. Russel narrowed his eyes. Something seemed off about Chuckie,He was being a little too sweet. Since when did that kid ever offer to share food? 

 

Debbie came bouncing down the stairs,Practically glowing. She smiled and ran up to Russel,Hugging him,Before doing the same to Carl. When Chuckie reached out for a hug,She flipped him off before sitting next to him and placing her hands on her palms. Everyone stared at her for a moment,Caught off guard by her sudden affection.

"You okay,Debs?" Russel asked,Taking a seat next to Carl. She nodded before pulling out her cell phone. "I'm better than okay,I'm great!" She giggled before typing away on her phone. Nobody really knew what to say at this point,So everyone sat in a comfortable silence.

Carl smacked on his food happily as Debbie typed away on her phone and Chuckie stabbed his fork into his sausages a couple times. Russel was also on his phone,Playing a random game to pass the time. For once,It was actually kind of peaceful. They had been sitting together for a full ten minutes at least,And no arguments had started. It was surprising.

The silence was interrupted when Sammi came through the door,Hauling a bunch of grocery bags behind her. She threw them down on the floor and then stared at the kids,Trying to catch her breath as she did. They stared back at her,Wondering what she'd say.

"Well is anybody gonna help me put these up?" She huffed.

Carl,Who was now finished eating,Got up to head back upstairs,But not before grabbing Russel's hand. Debbie didn't get up from the table,But she didn't offer to help. Chuckie quietly slipped off into the living room.

Sammi rolled her eyes before picking the sacks up off the floor. She'd have to do it alone.

******

Carl was on the living room floor,Playing with Franny. She was slowly crawling around,Occasionally falling onto her side,Purposely. He clapped at her as she crawled towards him and then onto his lap. Russel watched how gentle Carl was with the baby and smiled. He loved seeing is hard ass boyfriend being all soft and gentle sometimes. It was cute.

Fiona had come home an hour ago and demanded that everybody stay in for the night and spend some quality time together. They were going to have a movie night. She for whatever reason was in a great mood,So she even told Sammi and her demon son that they could join. Carl didn't object. Chuckie had been nice to him the entire day and Sammi barely glanced his way. He figured that as long as they were quiet,He didn't necessarily have to waste his energy on trying to get them to leave tonight.

Ian was sat in the chair,Boredly watching the Tv and Lip sat on the floor next to him,Doing the same. The movie they were watching was some cheesy 'Scary movie' and nobody was into it except for Fiona and Sammi.

Russel nudged Carl with his elbow,Getting his attention. "What?" Carl whispered,Not feeling like being shushed by Fiona. Russel pointed at Debbie who was still typing away on her phone,As she had been all day. She wore a large smile which made Carl narrow his eyes.

Seeing his sister happy was nice and all,But at what cost? He knew that the only time she ever acted like this was when there was a boy involved,And he didn't like the thought of that. If some slick fucker thought he was just gonna walk into his sister's life,Hurt her and then leave just like that like Derek had done,Then they had another thing coming. "I'll handle it." Carl mouthed. He'd get Debbie to tell him who she was talking to later so that he could bring out his guns and threaten them a couple times,Simple as that,Problem solved. 

The movie went off soon enough and everybody decided it'd be a good idea to go to sleep. It was still pretty early,But nobody wanted to sit through another crappy movie. "You guys will thank me for this later!" Fiona had told them as they retreated to their rooms.

Carl and Russel walked into their room and were shocked to see a girl laying in Ian's bed. Once they looked closer,Carl noticed who it was. "Mandy?" He asked. She hummed in response,Clearly half asleep. "What are you doing here?" He asked curiously. He hadn't seen her in a long time,And now suddenly here she was.

"Trying to sleep." She answered tiredly. "And don't even think about complaining about me being here. If my brother can crash here all the time,Then so can I." She warned him. "Who's that?" She asked,Pointing to Russel. He smiled shyly.

Carl shrugged. "My boyfriend,Russel."

Russel tried to hide his grin. It still shocked him how willing Carl was to admit that to everyone. He was never ashamed and he never tried to hide it. It made Russel's heart flutter. Mandy raised her brow. "Why is every good looking Gallagher brother gay? I mean I don't have a problem with it obviously but come on,Give pussy a chance." She laughed. Carl smirked proudly. "Trust me,I have. And for you,I could-"

"Don't you dare use a pickup line on me." She cut him off. "I don't take dick for twelve-year-olds." "I'm fifteen,Baby." He wiggled his brows. Russel rolled his eyes,Used to Carl's pointless flirting. 

"Go to bed,Gallagher." Mandy said before flipping onto her side. Carl and Russel climbed into Carl's bed and laid down as well,Worn out from the day. "Goodnight." Russel muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Today had actually been nice.


End file.
